


On shore leave

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: It's shore leave. Spock wakes up first and decides to watch the man beside him.





	On shore leave

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story / Oneshot I publish here. It's short, it's fluffy, it's Spones :D

Even though they were currently on shore leave Spock woke up early. Normally he would stand up and get ready for the day now. Not today however. It may seem illogical still he half Vulcan found it rather pleasing to watch the other man currently laying beside him.

Leonard looked younger when he slept. He breathed evenly. No sign of tension or stress in his face. His lips seemed to form a little smile. The doctors hair was a mess. A few strands were falling in his face.

Spock couldn't resist the urge to ran his fingers through Mccoys fluffy hair. This caused Leonard shift closer to the other man. The half Vulcan didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Leonard and pull Mccoy against him. The doctor let out a happy sigh and nuzzled into his neck. Spock didn't need to be a touch telepath to feel the happiness radiating from Mccoy.

Spock allowed himself to smile and enjoy this moment of peace and domestic bliss.


End file.
